


let there be no darkness in your heart

by emilia_kaisa



Series: blunt challenge [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi is tough, but Antonio knows he needs people around him to thrive, good people, and so much love.
Series: blunt challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	let there be no darkness in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song- 'Monsters', of course by one and only James Blunt.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Antonio asks, putting the last bag in the trunk and Javi nods, his fingers wrapped tightly around a carrier with sleeping Effie inside.

“Alright, then we’re good to go.” Antonio nods, glancig at his wife who’s a bit misty-eyed already.

Antonio smiles and opens the car door for her, meeting Javi’s glance over the roof, both of them thinking of the same thing, fondness shimmering in their eyes.

It’s a warm day and the traffic isn’t as bad as he has been fearing, so they reach the airport quite quickly, with still some minutes to spare.

Antonio has been checking on Javi in the back mirror a couple of times during the drive, and he was glad to see him so calm; but now he can tell that his son is getting nervous, and his heart clenches.

He makes sure to keep his face straight, because he knows that he has to be strong, for his lovely fragile wife and for his son, for whom the last couple of months have been so terribly rough. And even though it seems even scarier this time, letting him go again, letting him go alone into yet another unknown, Antonio keeps his smile on, making sure it never falters.

Javi is tough, but Antonio knows he needs people around him to thrive, good people, and so much love. So he pulls his son into a hug, trying to keep his composure and pass him as much strength as he can.

“Good luck, Javi.” he mutters into Javi’s ear, squeezing his shoulder “I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.” Javi whispers, pulling back and blinking quickly behind his glasses.

They don’t prolong it, after that. They say their last goodbyes and then it’s time, and they wave at Javi until they can’t see him anymore, and Antonio lets out a long sigh, feeling something heavy setting in his chest and right next to his heart. 

It’s going to be okay, he knows, but it’s his job as a father, to worry and pray silently, hoping that his love can be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
